


The True-er lives of the Fabulous Killjoys // Killjoy AU oneshot

by WlNCHESTER



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, M/M, Other, early 2000s myspace kobra kid, edgy ass fun ghoul, jet is like a cool dad, petes in another country or some shit, sassy poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WlNCHESTER/pseuds/WlNCHESTER
Summary: This is like a look-into their Killjoy lives. Party Poison being the sassy diva they are, Jet Star being the overprotective dad-like of the four, Fun Ghoul being the edgy rebel, and Kobra Kid being the tough but deep down sad because Pete is just... not here. I didn't give Pete or Lyn-Z a name, so yes it sounds awkward but bare with me, please !





	The True-er lives of the Fabulous Killjoys // Killjoy AU oneshot

  "Ghoul! Give it back, you jerk!" Party Poison said chasing after him. They were in heels, so it was tough. Fun Ghoul was in boots, like always. "Make me." he said stopping, and holding Poison's favourite shirt above his head. Poison took it from him. Ghoul was confused then realised he's short so that's why Poison easily took it. "Oh." "Your brain is as small as your penis!" Posion exclaimed turning their body around, letting out a fierce "hmph!". "What's the fuss about?" Jet Star said carrying a fresh new box of fruit soda with Kobra Kid behind him holding another box. "Ghoul, Poison, could ya help a guy out?" Jet said pointing his head towards the other boxes by Trans AM (their car). "Sure." Ghoul said, "Pfft! As if!" Poison said all Regina George-like. "Your dick isn't small by the way it's pretty big.." Poison whispered to Ghoul which made him smile a bit. Ghoul lifted a box of fruit soda and carried it in, passing Dr. Death Defying's little office. Fun fact, Dr D used to be a porn star and his name was "R D-sling" and he did oral (if you catch the reference, I love you) but ever since he met Show Pony he was out of the porn industry. "Oooh soda. Mind leaving that box on the table? Love me some soda.." Dr. D said. Ghoul shrugged leaving a box there. Dr D smiled at the box. Show Pony skated into the room, kissing Dr D on the cheek. Jet and Kobra unloaded the sodas into their mini fridge, and Ghoul inserted a heavily pixelated video game with terrible graphics into the TV. 

  Poison cuddled up to their boyfriend, clutching onto his arm as he played video games, all hunched over with his eyes focused and fingers hitting the controller. "Put down that video game and focus on me!" Poison whined. "I always do, give me a few please?" Ghoul said. Poison walked over to Jet, "Yo dad, wanna style eachother's hair?" "Oh- Um... I'm kinda busy right now. Maybe some other time?" Jet said scratching the back of his head and giving an awkward smile. That was Jet's "I really don't want to but I'm trying to be kind" way of letting him down. Poison walked over to their brother, "Wanna draw comics?" "No. Shut up, Poison." Kobra said rolling his eyes and studying a picture of him and Pete. He missed Pete. Pete wasn't in California like the rest of them, he was in Maine which is across the country. Poison made two fists, and held them by their side, screaming with their mouth closed and their face turning a bit red they went to their room. They were so mad no one was giving them attention. Poison had better things to do anyways, like on pictures of pretty people which made their confidence go up. They were drawing acne on Taylor Swift when they heard a knock on their door. It was The Girl, more known as Grace. "Poison! Korse is being a di- mean person again! You gotta go fight him!" She screamed on the other side of the door. Poison gasped suddenly and ripped off their clothes and changed into their "battle" clothes which was a blue jacket, grey/beige jeans, white boots, brown gloves and a yellow mask but with a sparkly blue dot on the lower left side, the lower right side and the middle. It had black triangles below and above the eye holes on both sides. Party Poison was ready. Ready to kick. Some. Ass. Poison walked out to find Lyn-Z and Ghoul playing video games, Lyn-Z would occasionally slam into Ghoul to make him drop his controller. "What the fuck!" Ghoul would say and slam into her also. She'd punch him in the arm sometimes too. He wouldn't, though. "C'mon you rats!" Dr D said making them get up to go fight Korse. Grace wanted to join, yet got shut down since she was too young to join them.  

  Jet climbed into the car, taking the hair-tie out of his hair and shook his head which freed his fro. Jet wanted to drive this time, last time Poison drove they had a "I pick the music since I have to drive you losers around!" rule. They'd blare pop music, and Jet could **_not_** ever listen to Katy Perry again. He'd rather tongue-kiss Korse than listen to that Destroya awful song about California Girls. Ghoul, Kobra and Poison all climbed into the Trans AM and started the engine. Poison's arms were crossed and they slouched into their seat saying the words, "California Girls we're unforgettable, daisy dukes bikinis on top. Sun-kissed skin so hot we'll melt your popsicle ooh oh ooh ooh oh ooh." angrily. Sure, the song came out 9 years ago but to Poison it was still a bop. "Sorry I was being a dick back there, Poison." Ghoul said. Poison glared at him, and moved closer to him. They liked being with him. Ghoul held them, and Poison felt like spoiled royalty. Ghoul kissed them on the head and they blushed a little. Kobra sat in the front next to Jet, Jet was eye candy for Kobra while Pete was gone. Jet looked over at Kobra and rubbed his hand a little, "It's okay. He'll be back before you know it. I promise." Jet said. Kobra smiled a little. "Thank you." Kobra said smiling from one corner of his mouth. Jet knew he must've felt special since he made of all people, Kobra Kid, smile. That was rare.

  The four pulled up to the scene, it was just a flat desert area. Very hot, like always. Poison held out their yellow gun to their chest, Ghoul pointed his green gun to the Draculoids, Kobra's hand was on his red gun which rested in his holster and Jet hid his blue gun behind his back, ready to take aim like Ghoul. Being the leader they were, Poison stepped out and walked around the three other killjoys. "So it's battery power you want?" Poison said getting in Korse's face. The Draculoids wiped out a mask and tried to mask them, that's when Ghoul came out of nowhere and pushed Poison down, their bodies slid together in the dirt. He picked them up and ran behind a rock while Jet and Kobra started shooting down the Draculoids. Poison got the injuries the worst, Ghoul looked at their bloody, skid up knee. He spit on his hand and tried to wash the blood and dirt out of Poison's knee. He looked into Poison's practically sparkling hazel eyes and hugged him. Sure, just a skid knee with a bit of ripped up flesh but to Ghoul it was important. Half of the Draculoid army was dead. They all had to flee, if they don't then they're all dead. "Get in the Trans AM!" Poison leaded, they all got in, the car was in-drive when Ghoul jumped in on time. Poison was driving this time and Jet and Ghoul were standing in the back, shooting the Draculoids off their motorcycles. The two high-fived in joy that they killed some more. 

  They eventually arrived back, greeted by some sodas. Ghoul and Poison were in the corner, Ghoul pointing to Poison and saying some cheesy pickup line like, "Hey? Do you have a map? Because I'm lost in your eyes." which Poison would giggle and say, "No, but we have a bed." and kiss Ghoul.

**Author's Note:**

> the r d-sling oral reference is when steve righ? who plays dr death defying said thatd be his pornstar name and what he does
> 
> and the destroya awful is supposed to mean god awful but destroya is like their god so.


End file.
